This invention relates to trailers and in particular to a folding trailer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Accordingly, the invention consists in a trailer including a chassis; at least one pair of road wheels mounted on said chassis to operatively support the same; a load bearing platform mounted on said chassis, said load bearing platform being formed in two sections, said two sections being foldable between a first position in which said two sections lie in a substantially common plane and a second position in which said two sections are juxtaposed in substantially parallel planes; and a draw bar extending from said chassis or said load bearing platform substantially perpendicular to the axle line of said wheels for connection to a towing vehicle.
To those skilled in the art to which this invention relates, many changes in construction and widely differing embodiments and applications of the invention will suggest themselves without departing from the scope of the invention as defined in the appended claims. The disclosures and the descriptions herein are purely illustrative and are not intended to be in any sense limiting.